Pretty Rhythm: Love Problem
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: A girl named Wendy Aiko attended Paprika Private Academy and a 2nd elementary students, then, she's a Prism Star and a Pripara Idol as well, then again she meets new and old friends and get trouble with boys! Will she get over with the power of Love? Let's find out!


**Author: Yoshi! My second PR story, I hope is long enough XD Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't known Pretty Rhythm or even Pripara, and Gregory Hanase, Minami Aiko and Grace Yellow, but I known my OC Wendy Aiko etc :P**

Chapter 1: Starting a new day!

(Aiko Residence)

Wendy was watching Prism TV again while changing her clothes for school, "So what's your new dream Aira Harune?" The MC asked as Aira stood up, "A whole new world with Love!" Wendy was surprised, "WOW...!" Wendy said so loud, as Minami Aiko, her mother walks up, "Your so loud as always, come and eat your food Wendy, you need to go to school!" She said putting a plate of pizza on the table for Wendy, "Alright..." She said walking towards the table and ate the food.

(Paprika Private Academy)

"WAIT FOR ME!" Wendy said running towards the gate that is closing by a monitor with pigtail yellow hair with glasses, "Five... Four... Three..." Wendy went into the school as the yellow headed said the last few words, "Two... One..." And she closed the door. The Yellowish Girl known as Grace Yellow, walk towards Wendy as she write, "Wendy Aiko... Late for school again..." She said walked towards her, "I was late because... My mother told me to help her while she's showering annnnd..." Grace face palm as she writes up two tickets, "You broke rule 3425 and 2369, being late and complain about your reason!" She said gave the 95th and 96th ticket to her, "No..." She said goes to the class.

(Computer Class Room)

Wendy made it in time for the class as she on the computer, Miss Rizumu, she teaches them about computer there, "So, we will make some lyrics in the videos, get ready!" She said clapped her hands twice as they got a script of lyrics, "Dream Goes On..." Wendy said seeing Aira's song lyrics, "Hey! Get started already!" Rizumu said saw Wendy staring at the paper, "Yes.. Miss Rizumu..." She said typed the lyrics out, she then suddenly sang it out, "I change for me jibun to..." "Wendy!" Rizumu said using a paper fan to hit her head, "Sorry..." She said continue on.

(After Computer Class)

"It was a harsh day..." She said sat onto her seat, looking at her PriTicket as she remembers something... (Can't tell, just watch Pripara episode 1 XD) "Oh no!" She said hiding the PriTicket in her stockings, it will be dirty but safer that getting vacuumed. "Wendy-san!" A similar voice came from behind, a shoulder length chocolate hair and some are clipped behind, "Wendy-san! Guess who's here?" It was Kire Kiseki, a rich girl and a Pripara Idol and a Prism Star just like her as well, she's Wendy's childhood friend. "Kire! We are in the same class!" She said holding hands with her, "Yup! How you manage to hide your PriTicket?" She whispered as Wendy did the same thing, "In my shoes..." "ME TOO!" Kire said as the headmistress was here, "WHERE IS IT? I SMELL PRITICKETS AROUND HERE..." She said took her vacuum on, "What now..." Wendy said she looked at Kire and Kire nods, but then, the headmistress point it to another girl, "So it was you!" She said then a lot, LOTS, of them flies out and she caught it, "You always have these on you, next time bring all of them and give it to me!" She said as Kire and Wendy walks away.

(In the Dancing Lessons)

Wendy didn't leave the school, because she wants to learn to be a nice Prism Star like Aira Harune, so as she went in the class, it was Mion Takamine who is teaching them, "It's Mion!" Wendy shouted as she ran down to the rink, but now Mion has blonde shoulder length hair with a clip the hold her bangs up. "So... You're Wendy Aiko..." She said checking the list and saw her name, you chose a brand of Angely Sugar and you love fashion and your a lovely type girl..." She said checking in a big box full of trunks of PriTicket and Prism Stones. "Here, two trunks for you, want for Prism Stones and one more for your PriTickets!" She said frowning and hand her Prism Trunks, "Thanks Mion, I hope I get along with you in the training," she said smiling at her, "Anyway because you're the first to arrive..." She said writing something, "You broke rule 2639, don't arrive 1 hour early!" She said gave her the 97th Ticket, "Why this again..." She said put the ticket in her pocket as she waits for the others to come.

Author: DOOONEEEE! My head hurts a lot! My short and first chapter O.O anyways, want your character in? To the PMs or reviews! So Ciao! TTYL, if not XD


End file.
